CP - November, 2380
This page chronicles posts #7161-7280 and spans the time of November 1st to November 30th of the year 2380. *CP - October, 2380 *CP - December, 2380 Earth Plots First Week After CADENCE MADDIX relapses with sedatives, guilt drives her to put more effort into her marriage. She dresses up in a risqué outfit and CORBAN MADDIX returns home with a surprise, as she confesses she is totally committed to him. Worried because she is late, ZOE MARKLIIAN seeks out her semi-boyfriend SIDNEY PIPER. She tells him she might be pregnant and he is more than pleased. However, she takes it as strange and breaks it off, to the dismay of the man. More into the school year and RAJA TARLICA is going in for an evaluation day. New character ANNALISE SAVOI is the counsellor performing it, noting that the Cadet is interested in being in genetics and assigns her to work with hybrid patients. Finally back from Yrrett II, KAI CEVDAK-ROSS and LOROT ROSS are taking some time together. He is only taking three days off of work, but has thus far been dedicated to catching up, even forgoing sleep because of it. TAHMOH ALMIN (CARL PENIKETT) is working on a mission when he scopes out his next bounty EVA GARCIA. They chat briefly but he then leaves, giving the woman bad feelings. That night, TAHMOH beams into EVA’s quarters, getting into an altercation before ultimately kidnapping her to his shuttle. When she comes to, EVA is in pain from a broken wrist and subjected to a rape by her kidnapper TAHMOH. Still working with no sleep, LOROT is up late at night and working. KAI becomes worried, speaking with him about a possibility of going to Cardassia. He considers it but is distracted by his heightened sense of smell. TYREENA BROOKE settles into her apartment once more, calling KEEVAN to her home. She confesses she is sick but it isn’t contagious (according to the Carsolian doctors). Still, he questions it and highly suggests she get proper care. CADENCE begins to settle into her hospital role in San Francisco and relaxes at home when CORBAN arrives. There they find out that a woman he slept with is dead and Eva is missing, dubbing him a ‘black widower.’ Both sick VYLIN ANDICI and ANDRUS ELBRUNNE camp out at home in hopes of getting over the fever. They joke about the bathroom, marriage and children before opting to nap. Near the end of the week, LOROR returns home with some hankerings for his wife KAI. She only encourages him and they share a wild passionate moment in the kitchen. Surprisingly, ASHTA SAREX gets a communication from JAMES MUNROE who inquires about her life. He is told about her engagement and he confesses he thinks Cydja has a crush on him, as well as his move to another condo. Second Week Continuing more cadet evaluations, ANNALISE SAVOI meets with ZOE MARKLIIAN. The two chat about Zoe’s future and keeping in mind that she shouldn’t bite off more than she can chew. LOROT ROSS has the urge to visit with TYREENA BROOKE to present her some information on planet. However, they both realize the odd transformations in each are related and loose their sense of selves in a moment of lust ;) CORBAN MADDIX is starting to work on his wife’s Christmas present when JUSTIN GREENE approaches him for flirting lessons. Amused, the Captain agrees to teach the Ensign to art of seduction. LOROT returns home in more of an altered state: his eyes shining, his fingernails longer and his teeth sharper. He starts to eat raw meat when KAI CEVDAK-ROSS comes out and finds him. Scared by his primal behaviour, she is forced to knock him out. TYREENA’s sickness progresses and KEEVAN is the one to discover it, knocking her out and getting her to the hospital. KAI now has her husband stablized in a hospital. LOROT possesses basic language skills and understanding, but the concept of self has been lost. CORBAN is visited at his Seychelles home by MATTHEW HUNTER who invites his best friend to a promotion party on the weekend. While there, HUNTER and CORBAN discover blood in the pool and Maddix begins to think Cadence was involved in Eva’s disappearance. Third Week Worried about the blood in the pool, CORBAN MADDIX opts to confront his wife, CADENCE MADDIX, about it. She says that he must have cut himself, hence the blood. Still iffy, he inquires if she killed Eva, which she denies. That night, CORBAN has a nightmare with CADENCE in it, acting it out like a cheesy romance novel. Cadence wakes up and sees him dreaming, paying him back with a splash of water to the face. KAI CEVDAK-ROSS gets to work on finding a cure for her husband so she goes to NARYANNA FORSYTHE. The woman is a nanite specialist and Kai hopes she can help as the parasite infecting Lorot and Tyreena act much like nanites. Conducting an Ambassadorial conference, KEEVAN is in attendance with new character IL-JAEHYUN ZAYANI NI’THAYAPUR who is a dancer. Unbeknownst to the Vorta she is also working with S31 and looking into the recent Dominion activity on Earth. Inviting YANI back to his ship, KEEVAN works on giving the Vorta a better name, and instilling a false sense of security. In the Academy hospital, KAI is back to work to save LOROT ROSS when he escapes. Getting out, the Terranvulcan bites his wife, infecting her with the same parasite. CORBAN meets with JUSTIN GREENE at a strip club, offering lessons to the Ensign about seduction. The younger man is nervous, but pleased to have the extra help. KAI wakes up after the attack and NARYANNA informs her she has been infected. Because she is a Cardassian she has about three to four weeks before she starts to change. But, Dr. Forsythe, suggests a new way to control the parasites by controlling how they communicate chemically. KEEVAN visits with MIXIE BRIDGES at Daja to get her to cater for another Ambassadorial event. She agrees and there is some obvious tension with them, not there before. CORBAN returns home from the strip club, pleased to tell CADENCE that he was a good boy and she treats him to some lovin! The next day, CADENCE has seizure at home and CORBAN finds her on a rare visit back home. She insists she is fine, but her husband shows a rather loving side. Fourth Week Finally devising a temporary cure for the parasite, KAI CEVDAK-ROSS and LOROT ROSS have a chat once he wakes up, maintaining that the cure is working for the moment as he is more aware of himself. NARYANNA FORSYTHE administered the cure to TYREENA BROOKE and filled her in on what was going on. She announced that she is contagious and will be staying in a facility with Lorot until a final cure is discovered. SHAWN MUNROE has been in better spirits since his chat with his wife, yet his holo-addiction is continuing. He approaches ASHLEY MOSS about deciphering an artefact, which she is happy to help with. After another Ambassadorial gala, KEEVAN is left alone with some of the instruments and plays a sad melody on his violin. MIXIE BRIDGES over hears and sees a part of him that he usually keeps hidden. TYREENA calls KEEVAN to come see her, worried that he was infected as well. He assures her he isn’t and vows to see her as much as he can while she is in the care facility. KEEVAN then invited MIXIE to dinner again where he asks her to be a date for a recent gala. She accepts despite his mention of her being a replacement for Tyreena. Cardassia Plots First Week Catching up, QUESTA DAMAR and CYDJA BERN are able to chat about each others lives. Cydja confesses her feelings for James and Questa is made aware of her relationship with Dayin. Going to HQ after her time at the cafe, QUESTA approaches CORAT DAMAR about working some more. She suggests she help out on Empok Nor, but he doesn’t want her to leave so soon. Reaching a compromise, she can leave in a week if she will have a threesome with him and her cowife, Gweni. CYDJA opts to see DAYIN LETHO again, after he was brought up at the café. She apologizes and hopes they can be friends before offering to mess around with her ex-boyfriend. QUESTA returns home, finding GWENI DAMAR to chat about the proposed threesome. She attempts to be reassuring but reminds Questa too much of her experience with Broca during the war. That night a threesome is attempted, but QUESTA is unable to continue as nerves get the better of her. CORAT inquires with her at bedtime and is enlightened. Questa explains she wants more romance and something more natural. He agrees and she stays longer than the week to work on family bonds. Shocked at events with Cydja, DAYIN goes to best friend RAYLON EVEK to tell him the news. The boys then plan on luring Cyd into a threesome. AMITY LIU is on Cardassia again to break things off with RAYLON, but she is distracted by the younger man’s insatiable lust. They don’t get to talking but reaffirm their engaged status thought some lovin’ ;). QUESTA is invited over to JAMES old apartment. A romantic atmosphere is established and he uses an analogy between him and Cydja to inquire about him and Questa. She turns him down, worried that she has alienated another Munroe male. Out of the blue, ERON and company arrive back into Cardassian space, giving the military a scare. He and CORAT chat about the success of the mission before he is dismissed to see his family. Second Week Now back from his mission in the mUni, ERON BERN surprises OZARA BERN with his return. He is more distant and quiet, worrying her, but the two make nice before Eron gets back to work. ERON goes to HQ in the morning, helping himself into CORAT DAMAR’s office. The First Legate is mad at first but the two get down to business. AMITY LIU finally gets the courage to break off her engagement with RAYLON EVEK. He doesn’t put much fight and even encourages the woman to move back to Earth where she fits in better. RAYLON then goes to LYBREL DANAN to tell him about Amity. The OO agent is annoyed but moves on, assigning Raylon to be trained in interrogation techniques. QUESTA DAMAR gets to work on her assignment to prepare mLorbadin T’Kassus, but first needs to learn more about him. She contacts KATAL on the station, offering well wishes for her children and getting information on the sly. QUESTA then visits with mLORBADIN T’KASSUS. The Praetor’s counterpart is more like a scared child and Questa realizes that she has her work cut out for her. mKATAL T’KASSUS (TULET) has been Cardassianized to hide her identity. She is visited by ERON who chats with her about her purpose while her darker mUni personality starts to ooze out. ERON gets home, irritated that JAMES MUNROE is still mulling around the property. He even gets jealous over the boys relationship with CYDJA BERN and sends him off. DURAS VENIK goes with his wife, KOHSII VENIK, material shopping. There, they chat about finances and a move to a bigger place now that her business is booming. Third Week Back from the doctors, GWENI DAMAR is excited to reveal to QUESTA DAMAR about her pregnancy. The cowives are very excited at the two new additions from Gweni, as she confesses she is having twin boys. CYDJA BERN sneaks off once again to see DAYIN LETHO, but the older boy uses this as another chance to manipulate her. He convinces her to have a threesome with himself and RAYLON EVEK. During the evening, CYDJA left to JAMES MUNROE’s place, but the teen has to go to university. He drops her off with DURAS VENIK who escorts her back home. In the morning, ERON BERN makes his first sexual move towards OZARA BERN since he got back. Displaying rougher than usual qualities, Ozara decides to stop the act, but it takes some dangerous words and brief violence for anything to break up. DURAS and CYDJA return to the manor where OZARA call the Kara into a private room. She confesses about Eron’s odd behaviour, displaying the bruises as evidence. Duras is shocked and tries to offer some advise before he leaves for work. ERON gets to work, calling in mKATAL T’KASSUS (TULET) in to inspect a recording of her father. They get distracted instead and end up messing around on his desk, but OZARA comes in getting a shock, before Eron and his lover continue. Fourth Week Chatting over the training of the new Praetor, QUESTA DAMAR and CORAT DAMAR get into more matters with Bern and his behaviour. But, they are distracted by each other with some loving. GWENI DAMAR arrives and the married couples decide to bond in a more natural threesome. In the morning, ERON BERN once again helps himself into CORAT’s office where he tells the man he is going to marry mKatal T’Kassus. OZARA BERN has trouble dealing with what she saw between her husband and his secretary that she seeks out DURAS VENIK. They bond by giving advice and some sexual tension starts to ooze out. KOSHII VENIK comes back from Toolin’s, seeing how close DURAS and the Gul are getting and get jealous, expressing her worries. CORAT returns back to his home with some irritations against Legate Bern. He expresses to QUESTA that the Legate made inferences to having sexual relations with her in the past. She denies it and worries for the younger man’s views. Bajor Plots Third Week At the missions end, TAHMOH ALMIN makes the body dump of EVA GARCIA at the Bajoran dig site. KITAAN DHOW is the officer to find the broken and wounded woman, taking her to SAJA BRIN who gets help from the local hospital. A couple days later, EVA wakes up to find JULIAN BASHIR on the planet who went to help her. He explains that her wrist was so badly damages she needs a special neurosurgeon to fix it up on DS9. Deep Space Nine Plots First Week Happy that her children are back, KATAL UNA is in Quarks and runs into SEBASTIEN CORRIX. The two chat and decide to celebrate with some dabo fun. Unfortunately for Tien, he gets involved with a nasty Nausicaan and another man, Treilon Maatje, is a shifty character who has his eye on the young Betazoid. TIEN makes plans on helping out KEIKO ISHAKAWA in the school but doesn’t show up. Worried, the teacher finds his place trashed with Nausicaans running out. She helps Tien and gets the medics involved. Down on Bajor, SAJA BRIN is there to check out the site with KITAAN DHOW. They chat about the origins of the site and future plans with the refugees. Second Week Paying it forward, KEIKO ISHAKAWA decides to help SEBASTIEN CORRIX by cleaning up his shop that had been targeted by some Nausicaan goons. Surprised, but pleased, he offers the teacher some books to keep. En route to the station, TAHMOH ALMIN has to deal with EVA GARCIA who continues to ask to go to the bathroom. He agrees but breaks her foot to prevent any funny business, but she ends up passing out, getting a concussion before being kept in the bathroom for the rest of the trip. SEBASTIEN is greeted by the nefarious Treilon Maatje and is blackmailed, shown pictures of his kidnapped foster mother. Now with the kids back, CATHASACH UNA has a change of heart about adpting more children. He tells KATAL UNA that he doesn’t want to live in fear and they make plans on adopting a Bajoran child. SEBASTIEN finds himself alone on the station in his horrible time, but decides that KEIKO has been a great friend so far. He let her in one the goings-on and she offers to listen and offer advice. SEBASTIEN then goes to security, managing to get to Treilion, as well as his codes. With them, Tien contacts TAHMOH, making a better deal with the mercenary who agrees to let Eva go. Third Week On the station, CATHASACH UNA and KATAL UNA arrive back to the station with the newest member of their family, KORAN JATAR (December 26, 2379), who is a Bajoran boy they are planning to adopt. Now on the station, EVA is reunited with her foster son SEBASTIEN CORRIX. It is a happy, but tense reunion and she finds out that that ‘Carl’ is actually ‘Tahmoh.’ Fourth Week Checking in on her friend, KATAL UNA visits with SEBASTIAN CORRIX and meets EVA GARCIA for the first time. She offers to chat with the woman and offerher advice on what it is like to be in her situation. When EVA is feeling better, she sends a communication to CORBAN MADDIX in hopes of convincing him to be her bodyguard. Concerned that she is just another weird clinger, he refuses and she is crushed. On Bajor, KITAAN DHOW and TYLAR POLREN are back at the excavation site going over what they have found. They discuss the emergence of chaste systems and date the site at 3000 years. USS Fenrir Plots Second Week Deciding to address some rumours, DANIEL TARRANT and ALEXANDER LEGATES chat about her relationship with the soon to be CMO. Alex confesses that she is sure she loves the Bajoran, but isn’t sure how to express it without coming off too strong. Back from a brief mission, NARYANNA FORSYTHE and DEKE FORSYTHE reunite. Deke is stunned by how much his wife is now showing, both getting excited for the new addition to their family. On a date, PELAR IMARA and ALEXANDRA both start to realize how special they are to each other. Finally, Imara pops the question and Alex agrees to get married. Afterwards, IMARA and ALEX seek out HUNTER in hopes that he would agree to marry them, which he does! Third Week Visiting with her son, GWEN (MAMA) FORSYTHE makes a trip to the Fenrir, nagging on DEKE FORSYTHE about seeing her and the fact that she has yet to meet her daughter-in-law. Deciding to fill her mother in of her engagement, ALEXANDRA LEGATES confesses that not only is she getting married, but to a woman. Her mother, Elizabeth LeGates, is surprised and hopes the woman will be strong if/when Alex’s telepathic abilities return to her. NARYANNA finally arrives to the ship, meeting with MAMA for the first time. The woman are able to come to a good understanding of the other, and the mother teaches the wife who to cook. TUCKER DORR is playing a game with a station friend when he hears about the new baby in the Una family. Angry, he bribes his friend to egg their quarters. TUCKER then goes to sickbay to get some help with his nightmares. He explains to PELAR IMARA that he continues to dream about riots at a scootball game. She calls his father EBEN DORR to get permission, as well as ask him to give her away at her upcoming wedding. IMARA and ALEXANDRA go to Earth and meet with the LeGates. The parents are happy and open, but concerned about how fast everything is moving, as well as asking about children. Fourth Week The big day has arrived and PELAR IMARA and ALEXANDRA PELAR (nee LeGates) are now married. MATTHEW HUNTER performed the ritual, TUCKER DORR was the ring bearer and EBEN DORR was there to give Imara away. (November 28, 2380). Mirror Universe Plots First Week Back on track, ERON BERN has mDAYIN LETHO and mKATAL T’KASSUS en route to mRomulus. Getting to business, Eron threatens the Praetor with an airlock and the woman confesses the coordinates of her father. On Terok Nor, mEVA GARCIA has found coping with station life hard. mRAYLON EVEK then notes that she was raped by a guard, intervening he brings her to his quarters and explains that everything he does isn’t personal and that she can stay with him for awhile. Now with mLorbadin T’Kassus in tow, ERON returns briefly to the station to speak with mOZARA BRIK. He poses as his mirror counterpart and tells her he is going away on business. At the end of the week, mEVA realizes her kitchen duties are over and she will be a nanny. mRAYLON returns home after a bloody interrogation and the two bond as she helps him clean up. Third Week Fitting into her role of nanny, mEVA GARCIA wakes up mCYDJA DAMAR for a meeting about an upcoming party to celebrate a possible win over Emissary Wolfe. Cyd is resistant at first, but suggests playing house later with the new servant. Fourth Week While on the Promenade of Terok Nor, mRAYLON EVEK and mEVA GARCIA see that mDENORIAN THAY is in custody by the Cardassians. Raylon said that he would try to get the woman in with the man, but had no promises as it was clear the Betazoid was slotted for execution. Trying to escape the station, mONEL BROSAN walks into mOZARA BRIK’s quarters. He tries to hold her hostage but she sees some promising qualities and offers to pardon him if he remains as an adviser. Romulan Plots First Week Finally on the Breen homeworld, THREE S’HARIEN comes face to face with Praetor LORBADIN T’KASSUS. He makes a point of telling her, her son is dead and proceeds to rape her, all the while on tape to her rebel leader husband. Second Week Finally to the end of the kidnapping, KEHAL S’HARIEN’s secret agent infiltrate the Praetor’s security and rescued THREE S’HARIEN. She is battered and brusied but alive, along with the baby. Wanting her to get medical attention, Kehal is relieved and explains Khoal is actually alive but in a coma. Once done with her examinations, THREE and KEHAL have a heart to heart. He explains the baby was protected by the borg technology in her system but that she would need a C-Section. Otherwise fine physically, he insists she still get checked out by a doctor on Earth and they make their way there. Third Week En route to Earth, THREE S’HARIEN and KEHAL S’HARIEN are in sickbay as she gives birth to new daughter JI’VARA S’HARIEN. The healthy baby girl is born on November 15, 2380. Later on, THREE and KEHAL talk about their options and he finally opens up about his anger against Praetor T’Kassus. He confesses he say everything done to her via transmission and doesn’t know how to cope. Fourth Week En route to Earth, the Dhivael is attacked by Romulan forces hiding on a Federation planet named Durgon II. The ship crashes with KEHAL S’HARIEN and THREE S’HARIEN managing to come out unscathed but weary about being on the surface too long. Needing to set up a perimeter, KEHAL and THREE explore the surrounding area where the ship landed. They make plans to get a reconnaissance mission into the loyalist camps. #12 November, 2380 2380 #11 2380 #11